Crime Kings
by KingCobyAwesome
Summary: Punk is a professional thief and the best in the world. AJ is a young aspiring FBI agent, assigned to help bring down Punk and his crew. The unlikely pairing fall for one another, but what happens when AJ finds out the truth about Punk? what happens when every drug lord in both America's want Punk and his crew dead? Can Punk overcome the odds? Only one way to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

_In the beginning Phillip Brooks aka Punk was a street kid_ from_ Chicago; his mother and sister were drug addicts, while his father was an alcoholic along with his woman beating brother whom he despises. His only outlet was Punk rock and the straight edge subculture. After years of domestic bullshit; Punk along with his best friend Colt Cabana who had a similar upbringing, decided to run away from home when they were 17, and lived on the streets for 2 years; pick pocketing, stealing and street fighting for money. It was when they were 18 they met Dolph Ziggler, who was a 14 year old lost Orphan at the time._

_A year later, Punk decided to pickpocket the wrong man; an ex-marine and professional thief named Steve Austin. After an ass whooping, Punk kept getting back up and asked for more. Impressed by Punks resiliency and determination, Steve took the tattooed 19 year old under his wing and taught him the ropes of the criminal underworld, and how to handle himself in any combat situation. Months later, Steve took Colt and Dolph under his wing at Punks request._

_After 3 successful years of stealing drug money with Steve, things turned for the worst when Austin was shot dead, in a robbery gone wrong. And With their mentor dead, A 22 year old Punk stepped up and took charge._

_Originally the groups motif was to steal drug money from kingpins without being seen. But after the death of Steve; Punk held a personal vendetta against gangs for killing his father figure and screwing up his family; killing any mobster between him and the drug money._

_2 years later, Punk, Colt and Dolph recruited 16 year olds Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins off the streets and mentored them, turning them into highly skilled soldiers and thieves._

_After a close call with a security alarm, Punk recruited a world class hacker Zack Ryder; who now made some of their missions a lot easier. Unlike the other boys, Zack never socialized and did most his work from a computer in his mothers basement._

_Punk was now 32 years old with 13 years of experience under his belt. Life had been great, the boys were all best friends; each had a passion for destroying gangs, and making a profit. Years ago, Punk purchased a furniture importing company to launder all the stolen drug money. Punk now lived in a 5 star luxurious pent house at the top of a tall building in downtown Chicago, which featured a perfect view of lake Michigan. Punk without a doubt is the 'Best in the world' at what he does, and has yet to fail a job._

* * *

**[ Abandoned warehouse, Chicago, evening ] **

It was a cold evening in the windy city Chicago. Punk, Dolph, Roman, Dean, and Seth were sitting inside a black van; parked behind an abandoned warehouse beside the lake.

"We have 10 minutes until the deal, I want us to be in position within 5. We don't want these assholes to see us." ordered Punk, as he looked at his gunned men dressed in black swat gear. "Dean, Roman, you're coming inside with me. Seth, I want you to keep a lookout on the roof. Dolph, drive our asses out of here when we come back with the half million."

"Got it Punk." replied the men in unison.

"Lets kill these bastards!" shouted Dean in excitement.

"Dean, we don't want a repeat of last time. The cops almost busted us, because you were too busy cutting off the fingers of killed bangers." demanded Seth, annoyed at what happened on the last job. "Fine, I just got a little carried away thats all." complied Dean.

"Its clobbering time!" shouted their slick haired leader, as the men made their way into position.

Punk, Dean and Roman entered the warehouse, proceeding to take cover behind the wooden crates. Punk took the back, as Dean and Roman took the sides.

Minutes after taking position on the roof, Seth spotted through his sniper rifles scope, an approaching black car full of men in suits; which was followed by a black truck.

"They're here." stated Seth through his earpiece."Got it. On my signal boys" replied Punk.

"The Russians are here." Said Seth as he spotted 2 more approaching black cars, moments later.

On Punks orders Dean and Roman proceeded to wear gas masks, as they remained hidden, watching the 12 mobsters.

After minutes of negotiating a heroin deal inside the warehouse, a Russian mob member proceeded to hand over a duffel bag to an Italian mob member.

"Theirs the money, now." ordered Punk; as the three hidden men proceeded to throw gas grenades.

"Die motherfuckers, Die!." shouted Dean as he, Roman and Punk opened fire on the 2 coughing mafias; taking out 10 of the 12 mobsters.

Knowing they're out numbered and outclassed, the 2 surviving Italians ran out the front door and made a break for it.

Now in Seth's sight, the groups sniper smiled as the 2 Italians were lined up. "Two birds, with one stone."

Seconds after pulling the trigger, the remaining Italians laid dead in the pavement.

"Colt, they're all dead. Its now safe to dispose of the evidence." Ordered Punk on his head piece. "Lets get out of here boys." finished Punk, as Roman picked up the bag, and the three men proceeded to make their way out.

Moments later Punk, Roman, Dean and Seth entered the car in 1 piece.

"Wooooooo!" shouted the happy driver, as he saw the bag of money.

"Step on it." Ordered Punk as he closed the vans backdoor. Dolph floored the accelerator, quickly escaping the premises.

* * *

**[ Regal Sports Bar, night ] **

After storing away the equipment and splitting the money at one of Punks furniture warehouses, the boys made their way to regals to unwind; and were now sitting and relaxing at a corner table.

"Disposed of everything fuck face?" asked Punk cheekily as Colt approached the table. "Like always asshole." replied Colt as he took a seat.

"Good thing Mr. Lunatic here didn't waste time, like last time." laughed Seth, as he elbowed Dean.

"Good thing you still have your thumbs intact you little bitch. We both know you can't do shit without your sniper." slurred Dean who was drunk.

"I'll show you whos the bitch!" replied a frowning Seth.

"Is that right bitch!" challenged Dean as he quickly stood up.

"Guys, guys, just cut this shit out." said Roman. "This isn't elementary school."

After taking a deep breath, Dean sat back down.

"I ask myself, why did I even recruit you babies?" said Punk sarcastically after taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Because you have a good taste in men." chuckled Dolph, with a cheeky smile.

"Not as good of a taste in men as you Dolph; like when you use to follow me and Colt around all day when we were kids." joked Punk. "Oh and don't forget the time you wanted a twerking contest with Roman just because you are secretly fascinated with his ass."

Roman frowned at an embarrassed Dolph.

"Dolph wants Romans big black cock." Joked Dean, as Seth chuckled.

Roman continued to death stare Dolph, causing the blonde to swallow in concern.

"Fight, fight fight." chanted Dean in excitement, who was sitting beside the bigger man.

"Dean, just shut up." interfered Colt, causing him to stop.

"Roman, I am not gay, and I am not fascinated with your ass whatsoever. So please, stop looking at me like that." defended Dolph.

"Romans got a hard on." joked Dean. But suddenly Deans smile was turned upside down, after Roman turned his attention to the lunatic "Easy big fella."

Punk evilly grinned "Roman, do not rape Dean. Oh wait, it wouldn't be rape." joked Punk, as Colt, Dolph and Seth laughed.

Dean clenched his fist in anger "Fuck you Punk, you fucking douche-bag. Go have a drink and stop being such a pussy."

"Pussies are those who can't handle pain, so they retort to alcohol because they are too weak to deal with it themselves. No wonder why you are the heaviest drinker in this bar." spoke Punk with a smug smile.

Dean quickly stood up in anger. "I hope you fucking choke on your soda, you arrogant fuck." shouted the lunatic as he stormed off with his bottle.

"Nice one Punk." said Seth sarcastically.

"Fuck." said Punk in guilt as he quickly stood up and followed Dean outside.

[ Outside on the street. ]

"Dean, I'm fucking sorry." shouted Punk as he followed his friend.

Suddenly Deans bottle was flying through the air, as Punk barely ducked it.

"Dean, calm down. I'm sorry."

Dean quickly turned around and angrily approached Punk. "Why is it that you think you're better than everyone else, huh. Because you're straight edge?" said the lunatic in an angry tone.

"Look, I'm an asshole, I was out of line and I'm sorry." apologized Punk, who was standing still.

Dean laughed sarcastically. "You can apologize all you fucking want, you just can't admit that you think you're better than everybody else."

"Dean." exhaled Punk. "You've had a little too much to drink. I know what I said was a touchy subject, but you can't talk, because you ripped on my lifestyle. You and the boys are family to me. We behaved like children, so lets fix this like men." said Punk as he offered his right hand.

"Ahhh fuck it." forgave Dean reluctantly after 5 minutes, shaking Punks hand as the 2 hugged.

"Whos the fag now?" smiled Dolph as he exited the bar to check up on them. Followed by Roman, Seth and Colt

"Fuck you." frowned Punk as he flipped off Dolph.

"Fags." teased Colt with a cheeky smile.

"A couple of lovebirds." joked Seth.

"Eat this, you fucking douche-bags." raged Dean as he grabbed his crouch. Roman laughed.

"Alright assholes, since I'm the only drunk one, it looks like I'm driving all your sober asses home." said Punk sarcastically.

* * *

**[ FBI Headquarters, Layfields Office, Chicago, morning ] **

"Excuse me! Agent Layfield, Agent Cole." asked the large lady who entered the room with a large file.

"What is it Vickie?" acknowledged Layfield who was sitting at his desk, while Cole sat on the couch in front.

"The disappearance tole has reached five figures; ten thousand plus mob affiliates are now missing." said Vickie as she dropped the file on the desk.

Cole opened his mouth in shock. "Ten thousand already."

"This is bullshit." said Layfield in frustration. "Ten thousand missing and not a single damn clue, for the 10 years I've been here."

"Well Layfield, today is your lucky day." said Vickie with a smile, "A homeless man found an amputated thumb in an abandoned warehouse South side. And according to the DNA test results, it appears have belonged to one of the missing men from 2 weeks ago"

"Thats great news Vickie." smiled Layfield as he approached Vickie, embracing her in a hug. "This calls for a celebration, Cole tell everyone drinks are on me tonight, Regals sports bar."

"I'm on it partner." complied Cole as he exited the office to share the news.

Agent Layfield was feeling like a kid in front of a Christmas tree.

"I'm going to check out the crime scene now. If anything new happens, call me." said Layfield as he exited his office.

* * *

**[ Chicago, Waterfront, walkway ] **

After 30 minutes of non stop running; Punk who was wearing a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants, stopped to take a breath.

Every morning; Punk went for runs to stay in shape, today was no exception until he heard yelling in the distance.

"Nacho!" screamed the black haired girl as she ran towards the lakes edge of the walk way; Punk ran to the rescue as quickly as possible.

Moments later, Punk was standing behind the much shorter girl, who was panicking.

"Whats wrong?" asked Punk.

As the girl turned her head, a moment of awe struck Punk as he saw the cutest girl he had ever seen.

"Nachos drowning!" cried the girl. Punk observed the strong waters, and in distance he could barely see the blond chihuahua.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with him soon." said Punk as he stripped off his upper body clothing and shoes.

"The tides too strong, you wont make...it" replied the girl in concern, as Punk was already in the water swimming towards Nacho.

Moments later Punk was over 100 meters out in the freezing lake. Before Punk could reach the dog, the Chihuahua disappeared under water.

"Oh no you don't." said Punk with determination as he dived under.

Back at shore, the panicking girl was rendered to tears as she witnessed both Nacho and Punk disappear underweater. A crowd began to form as they watched Punks rescue mission.

"No! If they both die, its all my fault." cried the black haired beauty as she pulled out her phone.

Before she dialed 911, she saw Punk reappear holding Nacho; and a motorboat approaching them, giving her an sigh of relief.

Punk attempted to swim towards shore, but the winds were too strong. All he could do was stay afloat and wait to be rescued.

Moments later the motorboat pulled up in front of Punk. The girl back at shore had the biggest smile on her face.

"Grab my hand?" offered the black dread locked driver.

"Take the dog." demanded Punk. The driver complied, as Punk climbed himself aboard.

"Its not everyday I come across a white brother, drowning with a chihuahua in his arms." joked the boat driver as they headed back towards shore.

"Life's full of surprises." said a wet Punk who was heavily breathing.

"So whats your name brother?" asked the driver.

"Phil, but my friends call me Punk; yourself?" replied Punk as he picked up the shivering Nacho.

"Kofi"

"Well Kofi, thank you for saving our asses back there." Thanked Punk as he held the frightened Chihuahua in his arms.

"No problem, just a little trouble in paradise." smiled Kofi.

A minute later, the boat pulled up beside the walkway; where Nachos beautiful owner was standing.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you." cried the grateful girl with a smile, as Punk handed her over the Chihuahua.

"Theirs no need. I saw an innocent dog in danger, so I did what any good sane person would do." said Punk sarcastically, as he stepped off the boat.

The black haired beauty wrapped Nacho in her warm black hoodie, as Punk started drying himself off with his own sweatshirt.

"Peace out!" shouted Kofi from behind Punk.

"Thanks again." replied Punk, as Kofi boated off.

Punk picked up his sweatshirt and shoes, and proceeded to redress.

"You risked your own life to save my dog, I owe you big time." spoke the girl in a serious tone, as Punk finished redressing.

As Punk looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, he could instantly feel his heart melt. Usually when Punk was attracted to a girl, he just wanted to fuck her; but this girl had something unique.

Punk scratched his head. "Ah... you can start, by telling me your name?"

"AJ." she smiled, as she flirtatiously tilted her head.

_"This girl is too fucking irresistible to be true. But fuck it, I'll just give in"_ thought Punk.

"Well AJ, you can repay me by letting me take you out for dinner later." offered the straight edge man.

"Sounds perfect." replied AJ in excitement. "What did you have in mind?"

Punk smiled. "Only Chicago's finest Pizzas."

AJ cutely blushed as she looked down at Nacho, feeling intimidated by Punks confidence.

"Are you alright AJ?" asked Punk, who had a look of concern.

AJ quickly lifted her head smiling. "I'm fine. Its just not everyday cute boys approach me. I'm really anti-social." she awkwardly laughed.

"Thats okay." said Punk as he leaned over to speak into AJ's ear. "I dig nerdy chicks."

AJ blushed as she was flattered by Punks comment.

"So... whats happening later. Do I pick you up, do you pick me... I'm not good at this?"

"I'll pick you up from your place at seven." said Punk as he handed over his Iphone. "Here, just type in your number and address."

AJ complied, as she handed Punk back his phone. Punk started bouncing as he prepared himself to jog.

"Seven it is." smiled AJ.

"See you then." finalized Punk, as he started jogging off.

"Wait." shouted AJ.

Punk quickly turned around.

"Whats your name?"

"Phil, but my friends call me Punk."

"I can see why." chuckled AJ.

Punk returned the smile, as he turned around and continued his morning run.

* * *

**[ Dimo's Pizzas, evening ] **

Punk and AJ were sitting at a window side table, enjoying each others company as they talked over dinner.

Over the course of the next hour; Punk and AJ had discussed a variety of similar interests, from their sarcastic sense of humor, to comic books, to video games, to favorite movies and music. What Punk found most attractive in their commonality, was that AJ is straight edge.

"So, what brings you to Chicago?" asked Punk, after swallowing a piece of Pizza.

"I felt like starting new I guess. After being in Union City my whole life, things have gotten really repetitive. I suppose I just wanted to see the world. After graduating from the academy I lived in Los Angeles for about a year, but it wasn't until last week I was transferred here." replied AJ in a chatty tone.

"Academy? whats your job?" curiously asked Punk.

AJ sipped her Pepsi. "I'm an FBI special agent, I don't start work here until tomorrow."

_"holy fuck, this is not good"_ thought Punk.

"Are you alright?" asked AJ, after noticing Punk dosing off.

"Yeah I'm fine. I never would have guessed that you were an FBI special agent."

AJ blushed.

Even though AJ was on the opposite team, Punk couldn't help but feel attracted to the fact that a cute, nerdy, comic book gamer girl, had such a kick ass job.

"So... Very special agent Lee, what kind of case are you working on?" smiled Punk.

"I have been assigned to investigate the mysterious disappearance of the ten thousand drug cartel affiliates." replied a smiling AJ, enjoying Punks enthusiasm.

"Over ten years and no breakthrough." said Punk as he sipped his Pepsi.

AJ cutely tilted her head. "Actually, I received a phone call this morning. And it turns out a thumb was found, which DNA tests showed it belonged to one of the missing men."

Punks eyes widened in shock. _"I'm going to kill Dean and Colt for this fucking disaster"_ he thought.

"Punk." said AJ in a concerned tone after Punk dosed off again.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised. I never thought the cops would find a trace." replied Punk.

"Neither did everybody else. But hey, I must give those killers or vigilantes whatever you call them props; they have been reducing Chicagos crime rate by a lot, and are ridding the streets of dealers, thieves, pimps and sex offenders." smiled AJ.

Punk couldn't help but admire her opinion, at least she would understand why Punk did what he did for a living; but he would be an absolute fool to tell her the truth, risking his friends and his own freedom.

"Its quite the contradiction, that the ones responsible for cleaning the streets, are being treated like any other criminal. If the cops put their time into hunting down the real scums of society, instead of chasing ghosts; maybe this city would have zero crime." expressed Punk.

"Maybe. But ten thousand is a huge number for missing people, bad or not."

"So Punk, how do you make a living?" asked AJ as she cutely bit her drinking straw.

"I own a furniture importing business." replied Punk.

"Wow!" replied AJ in surprise. "You don't look like the corporate type."

"I'm no ass kisser that's for sure." Punk said sarcastically.

"So tell me, how did you start your business?"

Punk paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Well... I inherited the business from my step father Steve after he had passed away. At the time the business was small, I employed my friends and over the years, our business grew into a profitable company" lied Punk, as AJ believed every word.

* * *

**[ Outside AJs apartment, inside Punks car ] **

After a long romantic dinner, Punk drove AJ home in his black Mustang.

"I had such an awesome time Punk, I can't believe how much we have in common." smiled AJ as she cutely tilted her head.

"You want to do it again sometime. How about we go bowling and watch a movie next time?" suggested Punk who returned the smile.

"Is that a date?" chuckled AJ."

"It sure is. Who am I to let myself become friend zoned." joked Punk in sarcasm.

"I wouldn't friend zone you Punk; you turn me o.."

"Wow, wow, wow easy tiger!" interfered a flattered Punk who had the biggest smile on his face. "You're really honest aren't you?"

AJ blushed in embarrassment at her own comment. _"Oh fuck I shouldn't have said that."_ she thought in regret.

"Punk, I really like you. Not only did you rescue Nacho, but you're the coolest guy I have ever met." said AJ as she lustfully looked at Punk.

"So what are we going to do about that?" grinned Punk.

Out of nowhere, AJ jumped on Punks lap with her arms wrapped around his shoulders; as the two proceeded to lock lips.

"Come inside." said an aroused AJ after the two separated.

Punk cheekily smiled. "Not tonight, I'm a gentleman."

"Please." begged AJ.

"I really like you AJ. I've never had so many things in common with somebody, and I don't want to spoil things between us. Especially the fact that we only just met, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." replied a disappointed AJ as she rolled off Punk.

"How about we do it again, Friday night?" offered Punk in a happy tone.

"Sounds great." agreed AJ with a smile.

"Well I hate to spoil the fun, but I have work early tomorrow morning. But hey.. I'll call you when I'm free or vice versa."

"Yeah.. its getting late, well I hope you enjoyed your night as much as I did." said AJ as she exited the car. "Night Punk."

"Sweet dreams." waved Punk as he proceeded to drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Punks furniture warehouse, office, morning ] **

Punk, Colt and Dean were all standing in Punks office.

"Both of you are fucking morons!." shouted Punk angrily, as he death stared Dean and Colt. "Colt, you fucked up big; you failed to do your job and destroy all the evidence, and now the FBI have found a crack in our operation."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." apologized Colt in a calm tone.

"But hell Colt, its not you who I'm the most angry at." raged Punk as he pointed at Dean. "Its this stupid son of a whore who wasted our valuable getaway time, by cutting off the fingers of corpses and preventing you from executing your job to perfection!"

"Come on Punk, they only found a thumb. How the fuck can that be traced back to us?" shrugged Dean.

"Traced back to us..." exhaled Punk as he put his hands on his head in frustration. "That is beside the point! The point Dean; is that we are the Best in the world, and you made us look like common idiots with that stunt you pulled, jackass!"

"Well I'm sorry Punk..." said Dean sarcastically."Whos the one screwing around with FBI agents again?" frowned the lunatic as he proceeded to get in Punks face, returning an angry expression.

"I didn't screw her, it was nothing more than a petty date. And get this through your thick head Dean, shes Never! going to know what we do. Never! ever!. So before you go around accusing me of shit, I would recommend you do your job right. Because if you ever... and I mean ever! repeat what you did, you're out. Got it?" said Punk in anger as he looked Dean dead in the eyes.

"Cut me out Punk, and every drug lord and cop will be searching for your ass." threatened Dean.

"You think you can threaten me tough guy huh, lets see how much of a big man you really are. I dare you to tell every cop and every criminal about everything we have done!" raged Punk.

"Both of you, calm the fuck down." interfered Colt as he stood between the 2 angry men. "Dean, we all know you're full of shit. This is what, the thousandth time you've threatened us. Don't forget who you're talking to; it was me and Punk that practically raised you, so show the man some respect!" said Colt in an attempt to make piece.

"I'm fucking sorry, alright!" apologized Dean reluctantly, as he took a step back from Punk.

"You see, that wasn't so hard." smiled Colt as he put a hand on Deans shoulder.

Colt stared at Punk with a serious expression. "But Punk, he does have a point about the girl. You and I both know that in our line of work, relationships never last. And the fact shes an FBI agent pours even more gas on the fire, than their already is. If you get busted, we'll all be shitting in front of cameras for the rest of our lives."

"Like I said, shes never going to find out." defended Punk as he returned the serious expression.

"What if shes playing you huh, she might already suspect you and is trying to win your heart, in hopes that you will confess?" expressed Dean in concern.

"If she was spying on me, she would of never said she was in the FBI in the first place. And under the ridiculous circumstances we met; me saving her dog and all. Only a retard would think of her to be playing me." ranted Punk in confidence.

_When Punk told the guys he was dating an FBI agent, he never mentioned AJ's specific investigation. _

"I hope you know what you're doing." concerned Colt.

Punk smugly grinned. "Come on guys... I thought you would have more faith in me."

"Everybody's luck runs out eventually, especially in our line of work. Hell I'm surprised not one of us is dead yet." frowned Colt.

"Colt, luck is for losers. And what separates us from everybody else is that we are winners, we're the best in the world. What you guys fail to remember is that every other scumbag in our line of work will keep doing this until they are either dead, or eating dick behind bars. That is why I'm walking out in a few years, and doing so while I'm still young and healthy." expressed Punk in pipe bomb fashion.

"Fuck it." submitted Colt. "If you want to be with her, than be with her. Just be very fucking careful about what you say to her."

Dean slapped Colt in the back of the head. "Are you fucking serious. You're agreeing with him?"

"No! but when Punk says hes going to do something, he does it to perfection." supported Colt.

"Fine." shrugged Dean.

Suddenly Punks phone rang. "Hello." he answered.

"Who was that?" asked Colt after Punk hanged up.

"Our friend Yoshi has insight, that the Mishima's new casino in Detroit are transfering $100 million dollars in armor trucks, by the end of the week. This will be our biggest payday yet." replied Punk who had the biggest smile on his face.

Dean and Colt jumped like little girls in excitement.

"Fuck yes, we hit the fucking jack pot." screamed a joyful Dean.

"So whats the plan Punk?" smiled Colt after calming down.

"We strike before the money is transferred onto the trucks." finished Punk.

* * *

**[ FBI Headquarters, Layfields** **office ] **

Layfield and Cole who were sitting at the desk, were observing and discussing the crime scene photos.

"Excuse me!" interfered Vickie as she entered the room.

"What can I do for you Vickie?" asked the smiling Layfield, as he placed down a photo.

"Agent Lee is here." replied Vickie returning a smile.

"Bring her in." ordered Layfield.

Seconds later, a cute petite young women wearing glasses and a suit, entered the room; bringing a look of surprise to the faces of Layfield and Cole.

"Is this some sort of a joke, why would they bring in some teenager to work the most difficult case in North American history?" ranted Cole.

AJ gave Cole a psycho glare. "First of all I'm 24, and secondly you don't even know who I am and what I've done. So don't judge me." spoke AJ in a serious tone.

"If anyone is acting like a teenager, its you Cole." interfered Layfield. "How about you leave the room, and I'll fill Miss Lee here, in on the investigation."

Cole angrily exited the room, as Vickie followed behind.

"Take a seat Agent Lee." offered Layfield, as AJ proceeded to sit down. "I'm sorry about Agent Cole."

"Thats okay. It happens to me a lot." smiled AJ.

Over the next half hour, Layfield brought AJ up to date on the case.

"I keep thinking. If the un-subs have informants from each crime family telling them when and where the deals are; why doesn't our informants do the same thing, so we know when and where to catch them in the action. A counter attack so to speak?" asked a curious AJ.

Layfield exhaled in frustration. "You see theirs a problem with that. Whenever our under-cover agents tell us about a deal, the un-subs will never show up. It is believed that they have FBI informants, telling them our every move."

"Has everybody been interrogated?" asked AJ.

"Tried that. No Agent here comes across as suspicious." replied Layfield in disappointment.

"You kidding, theirs bound to be at least one off their rocker. By the way, have you been interrogated yourself?" teased AJ.

"Of course I have! I was interrogated by seniors from 6 different agencies." defended Layfield.

"Just making sure." smiled AJ.

Suddenly the door opened, and a pale, beautiful black haired girl entered the room.

"Agent Lee, this is Paige Knight with Interpol. She will be your partner for the remainder of this investigation." introduced Layfield. "Paige, meet AJ Lee your new partner."

"Nice to meet you AJ." greeted a smiling Paige in her English accent.

"Yeah, you too." replied AJ who returned the smile.

For the remainder of the week; AJ and Paige got to know each other, as the two new to Chicago migrants formed a friendship.

* * *

**[ Casino, Detroit, 2am ] **

Punk, Dean, Roman, Seth and Dolph, were all sitting inside the black van; dressed in black swat gear with hound teeth gas masks, waiting for Colt to cut the power from the inside.

"By the time we reach the back, Colt will have a cargo truck waiting for us and thats where we load the money. And guys while we are inside, only shoot those who shoot at us first. We don't want any civilian blood on our hands, got it?" ordered Punk.

"Yeah we got it." replied Dean as he loaded his gun.

"We're thieves, not murderers." agreed Seth.

"Well technically we are."

"Dean, shut up." demanded Roman.

Suddenly the casinos lights went out, as Colt disabled the power.

"Its clobbering time!." shouted their straight edge leader, as the four men made their way inside the casino.

Once they entered the building, Punk fired his machine gun at the ceiling; instigating a riot as all the customers ran towards the exit.

The four men proceeded to make their way towards the back of the building, picking off Yazkuza guards as they came forward.

Punk, Dean, Roman and Seth were now taking cover behind a black jack table, as 8 guards remained.

"Die motherfuckers, die!." screamed Dean, as he recklessly jumped out from behind the table; taking out 3 men with head shots.

"Idiot, hes going to get shot again." commented Seth as Roman nodded in agreement.

After a brief moment of success, a bullet struck Dean's left shoulder, forcing the lunatic to take cover behind a pokie machine.

"Is that all you guys got." smiled Dean in pain, as he covered his wound with his hand.

"Unbelievable." said Punk sarcastically, as he shook his head in disbelief.

After a 1 minute struggle; Punk threw a tear gas grenade, rendering the remaining 5 guards to their knees, as they coughed their lungs out.

"Go!." signaled Punk, as himself, Roman and Seth, opened fire on the remaining men, taking them all out.

"Dean, you fucking fool." said Seth as he approached the wounded lunatic. "You just have to try and be a hero."

"I got three didn't I?" chuckled Dean in agony, as Roman tried helping him up. "Its just a fucking shoulder, I'll be fine." rejected Dean, as he shrugged off his injury.

"Come on guys, we have another four minutes until the cops get here." ordered Punk, as the four men made their way towards the back office.

Once they had arrived; Colt was standing before a giant safe, trying to get it open.

"The pin Zack gave isn't working." said Colt in frustration, as everybody started to panic. "What the fuck do we do now?"

Quickly thinking, Punk saw a forklift outside the window, which was parked at a construction site next door.

"Calm down guys, I have an idea." said their resourceful leader.

After stealing the forklift; Punk crashed into the back of the casino and proceeded to pick up the safe, using the vehicles forks.

Police sirens in the distance could be heard, as Punk successfully loaded the safe into the cargo trucks container.

"Guys gets go, the cops are here." screamed Dolph through the earpiece, as he pulled up in the black van.

"Copy that." replied Punk, as he exited the forklift. Colt started the cargo trucks engine.

"Seth, Dean, go with Dolph. We'll meet you at the unknown location, just in case this safety has a tracker. Big guy, you come with me and Colt." ordered Punk, as the six men proceeded to make their exits.

After successfully evading the police; the boys made their way into the remote woods, 2 hours outside of town. After using the thermite that Dolph had in the van; the safe was successfully burnt open, as the boys split their money into duffel bags. Eventually, the victorious six ditched the cargo truck and made their way back to Chicago in Dolphs van.

"I've got a date tonight." said a tired Punk to Dolph, as he closed his eyes.


End file.
